Known hydraulically-actuated fuel injector systems and/or components are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,867 issued to Glassey et al. on Mar. 9, 1993. Such systems utilize an electronic control module that regulates the quantity of fuel that the fuel injector dispenses. The electronic control module includes software in the form of multi-dimensional lookup tables that are used to define optimum fuel system operational parameters. However such lookup tables, referred to as maps, are typically developed in response to a predetermined engine temperature. Consequently, when the engine temperature deviates from the predetermined engine temperature, the actuating fluid viscosity changes which causes the fuel injectors to dispense a greater or lessor amount of fuel than that desired.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.